Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals)
If you are looking for the version from Pilot, please click here. Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) 'is a song that is featured in the Season One finale Journey. The song was originally performed by Journey in their album ''Escape. It is part of New Directions' Journey Medley. It was first performed in Pilot, exclusively with Finn and Rachel . Since it is the Regionals version, it includes different solos from the first version covered. The song's 2 main vocalists in the X-Factor version were Rachel and Finn with Mike, Brittany, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Sam with at least a small solo. In the CD version, there were no main vocalists, however there were various solos sung by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes. It's the third and final song in the Journey Medley sung by New Directions at Regionals. The other songs were Faithfully ''and ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. Achievements The song sold over 1 million downloads. It also became the most successful song from a TV show. It has also been nominated for the 'Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals' at the 53rd Grammy Awards. All but one of the songs also nominated for the award have been covered by the Glee Cast: The Only Exception, Hey Soul Sister, and Misery (which was only covered in the second half of the second season). Lyrics '''Finn: Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, She took the midnight train going anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere Puck: A singer in a smoky room Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck and Santana: For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on and on and on Rachel and Artie: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Kurt: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Kurt and Finn: Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana and Puck: Some will lose Some are born to sing the Blues Mercedes and Artie: Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers, waiting up and down the boulevard Their shadows, searching in the night Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! Rachel and Finn with 'New Directions:' Don't stop believing Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Street light, people Don't stop believing Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feeling Rachel and Finn with 'New Directions:' Street light, people Rachel, Mercedes and Finn with 'New Directions:' Don't stop Lyrics (X-Factor Version) Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smokey room Santana: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck and Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel and Artie: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Rachel, Artie and Finn: Somewhere in the night Tina: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Finn and Quinn: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana and Sam: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Mercedes and Artie: And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Brittany and Mike: Strangers Waiting Mercedes and Artie: Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop beleivin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop beleivin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people Don't stop! Costumes The girls wear gold metallic like dresses and the boys wear black shirts and black trousers with ties that match the dresses. Gallery Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg dsb1.png dsb2.png dsb3.png dsb4.png dsb5.png dsb6.png dsb7.png dsb8.png dsb9.png dsb0.png Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|X Factor Version Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck")